Mira: The Bird Of Sand And Cloud
by wilnaah
Summary: It was May 18th, as the five-year-old girl Mira woke up in the hospital from Kumogakure. The little girl could not remember what had happened. Nobody seemed to search after the girl. Never. So long that Mira stopped to wonder where they really came. She began her new life in the village hidden in the clouds GaaraxOC


_Sunagakure, 30.04 (7 years before start of the series)  
Miras age: 5 years_

 _On this day, everything changed. But those two people, whose life changed on this day, shall cross each other's paths someday again._

The sun was already going slowly down, but it was still incredibly warm outside. A warm wind blew and a little blond girl ran through the streets of the village. It was already afternoon and Mira didn't have much time to play with her friend. When the sun had set, she had to go home. Nevertheless, Mira was always only in the afternoon outside, because the sun was shining too strong and bounced mercilessly down on the village in the middle of the desert.

Sunagakure.

It was the only thing that Mira knew. The sun, the desert, the sand and the cacti. When she looked up, she couldn't see a single cloud in the sky and hardly a bird strayed so far into the desert. It was her home and in the head of the five-year-old girl it was the whole world.

Mira knocked at the door, where her best friend lived and a woman opened up.

"Is Ani-chan there?", asked Mira excited and without hesitation.

"Yes, come in. She still makes her homework" the mother of Miras friend, Aniko explained. Mira ran into the living room where Aniko, a brown-haired girl with ice-blue eyes, crammed on her list. She sat at a small table, on a carpet. The room was not big and not very well lit, because the windows were so small. However, it was nice and cool compared to the heat that prevailed outside

"That's far too difficult", Aniko grumbled and realized only then that Mira was there. She quickly jumped up. "Mum, I'm going to play with Mira", Aniko quickly called to her mother and urged Mira again toward the front door.

"Stay, Aniko!", came from her father, who even before Aniko could escape with her friend, walked into the living. Both girls freeze like ice and did not move. "Homework", he just grumbled in a low tone. He stared down at the two girls. He had the same eyes as Aniko, but his felt far cooler. Anikos, on the other hand, were always friendly and warm, despite the cool light blue.

"I'm already done," Aniko said and already urged Mira to the door, until they were finally out of the house. "I always have to do these stupid homework", Aniko grumbled quietly. Mira grinned.

"I'm looking forward, when I'm finally allowed to go to school", Mira said happily to her one year older friends, while the two were running through the streets of Suna. Aniko even glanced back to her house, but then turned to Mira.

"Bah ... that's boring. But your mom makes you probably go to the Ninja Academy, which is definitely funnier than the school where I go. " Aniko seemed grumpy that day, but Mira did not get infected by it.

"Let's look past the playground?", Mira asked. Aniko sighed only.

"Sure, we can. Maybe we even meet others to play ", Aniko said.

Thus, the two looked over there, but no one was there, what they also didn't mind. Mira began to grin and wanted to run to the swing, until she saw the reason why no one was at the playground. Mira froze in terror and the next moment she turned suddenly around. She ran past Aniko, who took a few seconds before she realized why Mira ran away. Aniko ran after her friend.

"Wait, Mira-chan. He's not coming anyway after us. I do not even think that Gaara saw us." Twice Mira turned around a corner and only then she stopped, panting. Her heart was racing, not only because of running. This turquoise eyes, his dark circles around them - scary! And the sand, he always uses... This damn sand, he uses to hurt others. Mira could imagine only too well what it's like when one is held by the rough sand and it's getting tighter and tighter. The sands rubes painfully on the skin of someone and there no air to breath suddenly. Mira could practically feel the pain on her hip, where her scar was.

"I would have protected you from him. He wouldn't have done anything to you again", Aniko grumbled and of course had again big mouth for someone who didn't even would become a ninja. She took Mira back into reality. Mira looked up, but said nothing. Aniko tried to cheer her friend up again.

"Let's go to the wall and climb there. Maybe we can find anything"

"Ok", Mira muttered and again looked back. Just to be sure, but no one pursued them.

Both ran to the wall, climbed and even found old pottery shards in the sand. It only took a few minutes until both of them were full of sand - but who cared about that? Both ignored the sand on their clothes and hair. For them it was normal and it did not bother them. They lived here.

It got windy and dark, but neither Mira nor Aniko cared about it. They had put behind their hair behind their ears, so they do not get bothered by them. Aniko had her brown mane always tied together in general. The two wouldn't have noticed an upcoming sandstorm, but this time it was not a sandstorm.

A roar.

So loud that the earth began to shake. So terrible that one got goose bumps. Mira and Aniko winced and held their ears. With wide-opened eyes they looked at each other. They didn't hat to change a word, to know that they should quickly run home. No matter what this roar was and where it came from, both knew that it was dangerous. Mira and Aniko quickly ran through the streets, as fast as their legs they wore. When Mira was almost home, she had already opposed her mother.

"Mira, everything ok?"

"What's that?" Mira asked anxiously, pointing with her finger over the houses.

"This is a giant monster", Aniko shouted and was shocked. In that moment Anikos parents came around.

"Kazekage-sama says we should go to the wall, to hide. The Jinchuriki is no longer under control", said Anikos father to Miras mother, Minami. She gave a short nod.

"Mom, what's happening here?", Mira asked. Her mother picked her up. Aniko and her parents were gone the next moment and had brought to safety. Miras mother ran in another direction, while Mira itself was clinging to the clothes of her mother.

"Stay calm, my little one. You'll be fine", Minami tried to calm her daughter. Her voice was as gentle as usual. "Kazekage-sama has this thing soon under control, for sure."

Minami came to her house, where she set Mira down.

"Look out the window and scream when the Bjuu gets too close," Minami said sternly and in a hurry, as she walked into the living room. Seldom Mira had seen her mother like that. Mira did not understand half of the sentence. What was a Bijuu? Nevertheless, she went to the window and looked to the great monster that just destroyed Miras home village. But it was still far from her house.

"Where are the grandparents?" Mira asked when her mother came back. She had a bag on her back. Minami had prepared it weeks before, for the right moment. And the moment came now.

"They're fine"

"Aunt Miyuki too?"

"Of course. We should go now"

"To one of them?" Mira asked, but got no answer. Minami grabbed her daughter, picked her up and left the house. Probably forever. Minami looked back, but only for a moment, then she looked at the monster that destroyed her village. That was the moment for which she had been waiting for the last few weeks. A situation that enabled her to leave their village in secret and her wish was fulfilled. Shortly she had to smile, but it disappeared quite quickly, as she thought the Ichibi would cost some peoples live. She pushed the thought aside.

From that night on, they shouldn't have to waste a thought on the Ichibi or even to a human from Suna.

Minami ran to the wall which surrounded Suna. She ran towards the gate, hoping that the ninjas were busy with the Ichibi. Actually there was only one there. Minami took daughter off her. She hid her in a protected niche of the wall.

"Wait here. I'll be right back" Miras mother muttered. Mira nodded obediently and pushed further into the niche. She was scared and did not know what would happen. It took fortunately not long until her mother showed up again. Mira was busted again.

"You are red" Mira muttered and put her hand on her mother's face.

"Let it be, Mira," her mother said sternly. Minami did not hesitate and ran. She ran into the desert.

Kilometers from Sunagakure, in the middle of the desert, Minami stopped. Finally. She glanced back. In the darkness she could not even see the walls of the village.

"Why did we go away?" Mira asked concerned. Slowly she was a bit scared from her own mother, but then her mother bent down to her.

"We are going to visit your father" Minami said in the soft voice that calmed Mira again.

"Dad?" Mira asked and began to grin.

"Yes, you can remember him? It is quite a long time since you've seen him the last time" Minami said, smiling at her daughter. "Come on, we have a very long way to go" Minami took her daughter by the hand and they went on through the cool desert.

"Where's Daddy? Does he come?" Mira asked.

"We go to him. It is in the realm of the desert. That's pretty far away, but when we are once there, it is certainly very great" Minami muttered with a grin. Even Mira smiled. She was looking forward to see her father, from which her mother has already told her so much great.

Mira went on a trip and it would take longer than expected until she would return to her home.


End file.
